Luxaus
The Mythical Helm of Light, the first of its kind discovered by the Imperian Confederacy, which granted its user immense control over the element of light. History The helm is thought to have been created by the same group of Magnificentus who made Kravarius, intended to be the counterpart should the power of Kravarius ever need to be challenged. The helm was implanted deep within the Imperian homeworld, and was discovered shortly after the people of Magnus Impera became spacefaring when a teleportation experiment went wrong due to contact with the mask. Kilaro Maltemus took the helm along with his fellow Kilaro and examined it in great detail, compiling a list of every known capability of its powers. Scraps from Magnificentus plans recovered over the millennia indicates the Magnificentus had intended the helm to be worn by a prophesied herald who was to be named Icent-however, as no such Makori existed within the census records of the Imperian Confederacy, many believed this to be a hoax. Due to the better methods available to the Imperian Confederacy, this helm was reproduced much more easily than Kravarius and weaker versions of this helm were redistributed as a token of achievement to Erthus who went above and beyond the call of duty. For many millennia, the Helm remained stored within the Primis Vault, but when Tyranis began his conquest of the Toa Confederacy, the Kilaro and Erthus Primis decided the only masks which could defeat him were a combination of the Luxaus to cancel out his shadow powers, followed by Vitacis in order to put an end to Tyranis' strength. The Luxaus was used by Ignithitus successfully, and he managed to defeat Tyranis. The Luxaus was weakened in the process, hardening to a silver coloration, although it has since returned back its purer form. It remains in storage in the Primis Vault, in case it need be used again. Replicas of the mask are more widespread, and at least one other variant has been categorized by experiments with the interdimensional travel. Powers The Luxaus, like its sibling mask, held a total domination over the element of light. Pure bolts of light could be fired from the mask which glowed intensely, and would engulf in light and flames whatever they touched. Wearers of the helm reported feeling at ease when using it, almost as if the helm itself were guiding them. It is thought that the helm can exercise some form of mental effect over other beings by making them more agreeable and peaceful. Forms The Luxaus came in four known forms: * Sparkling: The Sparkling form of the mask glowed with an incandescent light and reflected light like a prism. It was also speckled with light energy on its surface, hinting at its elemental strength. This form was the one containing the most raw light energy * Devolved: This was the form taken by the mask following its use by Ignithitus to cancel out Tyranis' Kravarius and defeat him. The outburst of energy by the mask required a recharge and it remained in this state for some time before returning to normal. Although not as powerful as the Sparkling form, it was more powerful than a replica * Replica: This version of the mask was produced in moderate numbers for leaders of Erthus teams which had proved themselves worthy. It was made such that it was a pearl gold in coloration, although leaders could and most often did request it come in dark gold instead. This version of the mask was equal to an Overcharged mask in strength, although some Erthus did master their masks to eventually become equal to legendary masks. It was common for these masks to be passed down hereditary lines, and thus the mask would grow in power over the generations * Alternate: This version of the mask was categorized by Kralich when he met his counterpart from the Darkest Dimension.Although Kralich (Darkest Dimension) is thought to have lost the mask, speculation has arisen that the mask may have found an escape, as it could not be found afterwards Known Wearers Sparkling: * Unknown Magnificentus who tested the mask(formerly) * Ignithitus(temporarily) Replica: * Kralich * Tarzal Alternate: * Kralich (Darkest Dimensions) Category:Magnus Imperus Category:Mythical Helm